Regressiva II Ironman
by Margarida
Summary: Semi UA. Porque da minha insistência depende a salvação de minha gente...


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacioandos pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Segunda fic da Regressiva de 14 semanas, aê!! E o cavaleiro da vez é o tudo de bom, lindo, necessário, maravilhoso...

-Menos, Sheila, menos.

Ah, chefe, tinha que cortar meu barato! Assim não tem graça nenhuma... Perde toda graça e emoção da introdução!

-Acontece que sou seu beta, portanto, tenho certos direitos sobre esta série de fics.

Mas...

-Além disso, você está usando o notebook da minha irmã para escrever, está viajando com despesas pagas por mim, incluindo aí algumas compras e jantares fora e é minha funcionária. Portanto...

Já entendi, já entendi. Então, vamos direto ao ponto: o cavaleiro da vez é o Shura! E a fic será oferecida para... Eu mesma, pois esta semana é meu aniversário (dia 02/10) e tenho direito a presentes! E o título da fic é um dos filmes de super heróis que mais amo, "Homem de Ferro", eu adoro o Robert Downey Jr, mas bem que ele tinha que ter dado um beijo na Gwyneth Paltrow nesse filme e o Terrence Howard tinha que ter aparecido mais e...

-Sheila...

Tá bom, vamos à fic de uma vez... Chefe chatúúúú!!

-Sheila!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ironman

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Frio, muito frio. Desde quando seu quarto era tão gelado assim? As janelas viviam fechadas, deixava pelo menos dois archotes acesos para aquecer o ambiente. Então por que sentia tanto frio? Encolheu-se toda na cama, e então notou que ela não parecia tão macia. E seu travesseiro estava tão baixo, logo ela que adorava dormir com dois bem altos, quase que sentando dobre o colchão. Mas que raios estava acontecendo?

Decidiu se levantar e tirar aquela história toda a limpo. Esfregando os olhos verdes claríssimos, quase cinzas, ela sentou-se sobre cama e jogou as cobertas de lado. E foi aí que sentiu mais frio ainda. Abraçou as próprias pernas por instinto e quase gritou quando percebeu que estava praticamente nua, apenas uma túnica curtíssima para seus padrões e de algodão bem fino a vestia.

Correu os olhos ao seu redor, tentando assimilar o que estaria acontecendo quando abafou um segundo grito: não estava em seu quarto, no templo de Ártemis, em Temísera. Aquilo era, na verdade, uma espécie de caverna ou algo assim, com paredes de pedras disformes e móveis rústicos. Uma fogueira bem ao centro iluminava o local, e nela também tinha um tripé, com um caldeirão de onde podia sentir um cheiro bom de comida fresca.

Mas onde estava? E pior, como fora parar ali? Com aqueles trajes? E sua égua, onde estaria?

-Acordou em boa hora, o cozido está quase pronto. – disse-lhe um rapaz, que vinha pela caverna, talvez tivesse saído e voltava naquele momento. Piscou confusa, quem seria ele?

O rapaz aproximou-se da cama, por instinto a jovem buscou a coberta para se cobrir, embora ele... Bem, ele usava apenas uma calça de algodão, não parecia sentir nem um pouco de frio com o tórax nu. E que tórax...

Aliás, o conjunto todo merecia atenção especial. Cabelos negros, curtos e revoltos, olhos da mesma cor, mas com um brilho esverdeado que os deixava com um ar de mistério e sedução. Músculos bem talhados, algumas cicatrizes pelo peito e braços. Um estalo se deu na mente da jovem, seria ele quem procurava?

-Você está bem? Sente alguma dor no local ferido?

-Dor? Como assim, local ferido?

-Estou falando deste ferimento.

Ele apontou a testa da jovem e somente então ela notou que usava uma faixa sobre sua cabeça. Tocou de leve no curativo e sentiu algo latejar. É, estava doendo.

-Como aconteceu?

-Eu é que pergunto, a encontrei caída na estrada, com suas roupas sujas e um corte na testa que sangrava muito.

-Não me lembro muito bem, senhor.

-Senhor não. Me chamo Shura.

-Shura... – repetiu aquele nome bem devagar, quase como um mantra sagrado. Sim, era ele mesmo quem estava ali, à sua frente. Afinal de contas, fosse o que tivesse acontecido, tinha sido ótimo. Caíra bem no esconderijo do procurado.

Mas não daria bandeira tão rápido. Primeiro, precisaria saber se ele era de confiança.

-Senhorita? – ele a chamou, estalando os dedos à frente do rosto de traços delicados.

-Hã?

-Estava distraída, não me ouviu perguntar seu nome.

-Ah, é Arysha.

-Bonito nome. Bom, é melhor se levantar de uma vez e comer, deve estar com fome, não?

-Não imagina o quanto.

Sorrindo, Shura foi até a fogueira, mexeu no conteúdo do caldeirão e se encaminhou até uma pequena mesa para pegar um prato. E, quando voltava, notou que Arysha estava na mesma posição sobre a cama.

-O que foi, não vai se sentar à mesa para comer?

-Com... Com esses trajes?Não mesmo! – ela respondeu, encolhendo-se mais ainda na cama, puxando a coberta até ficar somente com a cabeça descoberta. Shura riu.

-Por que está rindo?

- Porque não há nada que não tenha visto por aí, Arysha.

-Como é que é? – ela gritou – Seu... Seu pervertido! Aposto que se aproveitou de mim enquanto estava desacordada!

-Veja como fala de mim, não sou nenhum maníaco. O caso é que não poderia deixá-la dormir com as roupas e o corpo todo sujo, poderia infeccionar o corte em sua testa. O que fiz foi dar-lhe um banho e somente isso.

-Só isso?! Você me viu nua, tocou meu corpo e tem coragem de dizer que foi só isso??

-Preferia então que eu a deixasse no estado em que estava? Quem sabe caída na estrada, para morrer?

Arysha bem que quis responder, brigar e revidar. Mas ficou quieta. Agindo daquela maneira, não iria conseguir nunca a ajuda do rapaz. E como precisava daquilo. Resignada, ela levantou-se da cama, morrendo de vergonha, tentando puxar a barra da túnica para baixo. Rindo baixinho, Shura foi até um velho baú e de lá tirou uma capa comprida e alva, que estendeu à jovem.

-Tome, cubra-se com isso. E pode se servir à vontade, espero que esteja bom.

A jovem se enrolou toda com a capa e sentou-se à mesa, servindo-se de uma porção generosa do cozido, mais até do que Shura. Deu as primeiras garfadas sob os olhares atentos do rapaz, seus olhos até brilharam de satisfação.

-Nossa, muito melhor que a Michaela?

-O quê?

-O seu cozido. Não que a Michaela seja ruim na cozinha, mas seu tempero... Tem mais?

-Mas você nem terminou esse prato!

- E precisa para comer mais?

E serviu-se de mais um tanto, como aquela jovem pequena conseguia comer daquele jeito? Shura desistiu de pensar nisso e pô-se a comer também. Mas sem tirar os olhos da figura à sua frente. Quem seria de fato? E o que fazia por aquelas bandas, sozinha?

Arysha sabia que era observada com atenção, mas tentava disfarçar o incômodo que isso lhe causava. Desde pequena, detestava ser o centro das atenções sem que fizesse nada para tanto. Se bem que ter a atenção daquele homem toda para si não era nada ruim, era tão... Excitante. De repente, sentiu as bochechas queimarem, tinha certeza de que estava vermelha.

Shura riu, pela cara da jovem, ela tinha pensado em alguma coisa no mínimo interessante, tal a cor que ficaram suas bochechas. E, como não era bobo, bem que podia aproveitar e provocar mais um pouco, não? De maneira displicente, ergueu os braços para o alto, espreguiçando-se demoradamente, fazendo com que cada músculo do peito bem talhado enrijecesse. E claro que isso não passou despercebido por Arysha, ela engasgou com o cozido e, para não passar mais tanta vergonha, decidiu iniciar uma conversa qualquer.

-Por que Homem de Ferro?

-Não entendi.

-A maneira como é conhecido por essas bandas... Por quê?

-Deve ser por conta da minha força em batalha... – ele já ia começar a divagar a respeito quando parou de falar de repente – Espere, ninguém nesta região conhece essa alcunha que tenho. Afinal de contas, quem é você de fato?

Arysha engoliu em seco, sua curiosidade a tinha traído. Agora, só restava dizer à Shura sua real intenção ao ir até aquela região procurar por ele. Deixou o cozido de lado e o fitou, antes de começar a falar.

-Antes de mais nada, peço que ouça com atenção tudo o que tenho a lhe dizer, Shura.

-Pois então fale.

-Sou Arysha, amazona de Ártemis e sacerdotisa da deusa... E estou aqui hoje para lhe pedir ajuda.

-Ajuda?

-Sim recebi de nossa deusa um alerta sobre uma grande guerra em curso, que em breve chegará à Temísera... Uma guerra contra um inimigo poderoso, a quem eu e minhas companheiras não podemos enfrentar sozinhas.

-E por que pensa que posso ajudar você?

-Porque é um guerreiro de Atena, representante da casa de Capricórnio, aquele que é dito o mais fiel à sua deusa.

-Como sabe? – o rapaz não negou, mas estava surpreso por aquela jovem saber daquilo.

-Como disse, sou a sacerdotisa de Ártemis, a única entre minha gente que possui a permissão da deusa para adentrar o Átrio Sagrado onde ela se encontra. Há alguns dias, fui chamada por ela para receber uma profecia e, para minha surpresa, minha deusa não estava sozinha.

-Continue.

-Sei que na última guerra que enfrentaram, sua deusa Atena foi banida... – Shura ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Arysha não permitiu – Deixe-me terminar, Shura. Para minha surpresa e creio que sua neste momento, Atena não deixou a Terra de imediato. Ela estava junto de minha deusa em seu Átrio. Foi ela quem me contou sobre a existência de seus guerreiros e sobre o inimigo que estamos prestes a enfrentar.

-Que inimigo?

-Atena não me disse um nome, mas sei que é alguém que ela própria já enfrentou em seu passado recente. Mas a questão agora é: vai aceitar nos ajudar ou não?

Shura levantou-se da mesa, caminhando até a fogueira ao centro da caverna. Fitava as chamas que ardiam, pensativo. Sentia que Arysha lhe falava a verdade, mas como poderia ajudá-la? Sozinho, não poderia fazer muita coisa...

-Atena lhe falou algo sobre meus companheiros?

-Sim. Sei seus nomes e onde encontrar a cada um. Como temos pouco tempo, minhas irmãs amazonas também partiram em viagem atrás dos demais.

-Conheço bem cada um deles, alguns até demais. Não sei se todos irão aceitar ajudar a vocês.

-No momento, a única resposta que me interessa é a sua, Shura de Capricórnio. Vai nos ajudar?

O rapaz ainda ficou um tempo de costas para Arysha, minutos que para ela pareceram uma eternidade. Então, com um semblante sério, ele se voltou para ela. Caminhou até a mesa com passos firmes e a encarou, tão de perto que a amazona podia sentir a respiração dele chocar-se contra sua face.

-Não sou homem de recusar uma batalha. Se minha deusa me chama, é meu dever lutar.

-Ótimo! – Arysha se levantou toda contente, quase acertando queixo do guerreiro com sua cabeça – Podemos partir de volta à Temísera ainda esta noite.

-Não podemos não, Arysha.

-E por que não?

-Porque durante a noite é perigoso viajar por esta região montanhosa, não há como saber que caminho seguimos. Além disso, você está ferida e também...

-Também?

-Não vai querer seguir viagem usando esta roupa, não é mesmo?

E somente então a amazona percebeu que estava usando aquela túnica curtíssima e que a capa que a cobria estava no chão. O sangue subiu todo à face, corando até a raiz dos cabelos negros. Shura não agüentou e riu, alto e em bom som. Furiosa, Arysha levantou a mão e só não socou o rapaz porque teve receio de ele voltar atrás e recusar a ajuda. De cara amarrada, a amazona recuou até a cama e se sentou. Parecia uma criança contrariada.

-Amanhã partiremos, Arysha... E quanto à sua montaria, está na entrada da caverna, junto do meu cavalo. Pode usar minha cama, eu me ajeito por aqui mesmo.

Arysha assentiu, desamarrando a cara. De nada adiantaria criar caso, o momento era de cooperação mútua. E, quando o dia amanhecesse, tudo seria diferente.

Apenas esperava que estivessem do lado vitorioso da batalha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Aposto que essa Arysha é baseada em alguém que conheço muito bem...

É mesmo? Quem, chefe? Quem?

-Você quem criou, deve saber.

Não faço nem idéia (Sheila com carinha de inocente, Ronald com uma gota enorme na testa)...

-Sem comentários.

-Ah, chefe, não me deixa curiosa não, vai! Diz quem é, vai! Diz... Aliás, chefe, o senhor podia dizer também o que vai me dar de presente de aniversário, né? Diz, vai!

-Sheila...

-Ah, diz para mim, vai... Diz!

E o dia e tarde passam e a Sheila não pára. Por que a Sheila nunca pára... Ela nunca dorme...

Beijos a todos!


End file.
